This invention relates to a raised panel-style door. More particularly, this invention concerns such a door which has a continuous core extending therewithin which serves to strengthen the door and impart other characteristics such as improved resistance to break-in, improved fire-resistance, lessened sound transmission through the door, and increased durability over conventional doors.
A conventional panel door comprises stiles and rails extending vertically and horizontally in the door. The rectangular spaces within the perimeter of these stiles and rails are filled by panels with tapered, marginal edges seating in grooves presented by the stiles and rails. The panel door is typically made of decorative wood and is widely acclaimed for its aesthetic qualities.
While a conventional door has a pleasing appearance, because of its material content and structure, the door suffers durability, security, and safety problems that detract from its utility. Under the stress of normal use and the passage of time, the stiles and rails tend to sag, warp, split, and separate from each other with loosening of the panels which they encompass. The panels are relatively easily broken out for the purpose of breaking through the door. The door provides an inadequate barrier to the transmission of sound, and offers little resistance to fire. Furthermore, the construction of the door is such that it is difficult to produce with a veneer overlay covering less expensive construction material within the interior of the door.
It is desirable that a door be provided which, while overcoming the durability, security, privacy, and safety problems of the usual panel construction, preserves the aesthetic quality thereof
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved panel-style door which features a continuous core forming the interior of the door.
Another object is to provide a door of a panel-style which lends itself to being made with a veneer overlay extending over the exterior of the door.
A further object is to provide a door with improved fire-retardant or fire-resistant properties.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a panel-style door having greater durability than the conventional panel door.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be more readily apparent from the following description and taking into consideration the accompanying drawings.